


It just looks like fighting

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dance is not just grace there can be a violence to it too and Naruto is determined to show Kakashi every part of his world.





	It just looks like fighting

Kakashi had seen his fair share of wild stuff, especially now that he allowed Naruto to take him various places in what many politely called downtown or underground. Still in the various challenges and battles he had seen Naruto take part in he had never seen something quite like this and it was taking his breath away.

As it was they had gotten there late, sort of his fault. He had been ready and waiting by the time Naruto had gotten there but he had opened his door, seen Naruto on his step dressed in black and red and his head had temporarily went offline.

He had tugged the blond inside pushed him against the nearest wall as his fingers tangled in the skin-tight red hoodie and started the needy kiss. The way Naruto had eagerly returned it his fingers tangling in Kakashi’s hair had only spurred him on until he had pressed closer his knee slipping between the tight black jeans Naruto wore.

That had went on for some time until it started to veer into dangerous territory. Kakashi had regretfully pulled away. Shook his head at the smug look on Naruto’s lips before he had tried to adjust himself and settle his blood. It had taken some time and even in the car Naruto had been smug and amused.

At least until they had gotten to the warehouse. Naruto had called it a club, it certainly looked like one on the inside but it did not change the outside.

The boy with the short brown hair and red fang tattoos that had waved to Naruto the moment they walked in was not familiar to Kakashi. The way Naruto’s face had lit up on seeing him and the eager way he had steered Kakashi to what he proclaimed to be a good viewing spot… well Kakashi’s interest had certainly piqued.

There were others milling around the floor but when Naruto had joined the boy and been steered over to yet another group close to the Dj people started to get off the floor. Kakashi had leaned against the railings as he stared down at the floor. He had certainly not been prepared.

The brown-haired fellow had a cocky walk. The way he had sauntered onto the floor, flexing his hands. The way he had cracked his muscles all while he stared at Naruto had kept him wary but then of course the lights had dimmed around the room while the lights above the dance floor had brightened.

The boy had gone still at the brightened lights then with the first trickle of music Naruto had slunk onto the floor his hands somehow crammed into the pockets of that tight hoody. The two boys had circled each other slowly and Kakashi’s caution had risen along with the tempo. It was when the beat had changed more of a harsh drumming than the soft music of before that the two had leapt at each other.

Kicks, blocks. It had looked violent and his heart had leapt into his throat before he caught how practised it was. Not smoothly practiced but the blows either blocked or slid past each other. Fake fighting, fake battling. It was not as if Naruto and Sasuke did those sort of things so of course Kakashi would not have seen Naruto do those things before.

But the crowd around them, they certainly had seen such things before. Both boys slid back before they lunged at each other again. Fake throat holds, it was primal it looked violent but it was so raw. Punches caught and released, exaggerated response to injuries all before they walked to separate edges of the stage to dance backing each other. Different dances but filled with raw feeling. No grace, raw technique. Kakashi loved it.

X

“That’s Kiba.” Naruto laughed as he finally re-joined Kakashi. “His group does all these fights and dances.”

“Amazing.” Kakashi murmured. “That was something else, I’ve seen you use props before but did you learn it here?”

“Not exactly.” Naruto grinned. “I refined it here. You should see what Sasuke can do with the ceiling rope.” Kakashi glanced up at the long chain hanging from the ceiling and winced. He would rather not. It sounded dangerous as it was and he had already seen Sasuke do flip up walls and do stunts that were dangerous to his health.

“You met Kiba in the clubs too?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“He goes sometimes but I met him at a dance battle. He’s been trying to get me take it seriously. Plenty of dance crews on the streets.” Naruto laughed. “But I’m not in it for the crews.”

Kakashi smiled before he tugged Naruto close to him. He already knew that. Naruto was not in it for the fame he was in it for the feeling, for the experience. “Still both of you can read each other very well.” He thought back to the flip Kiba had taken using Naruto’s knee as a brace. “Amazing.”

“Knew you would like it.” Naruto grinned. “I just knew you would love it, even though it looks a little…” He slid his hands into Kakashi’s hair. “Violent.”

“A little?” Kakashi murmured as he allowed himself to be pulled down. “Just a little? At the beginning, I was considering leaping down there.” He whispered against Naruto’s lips.

“I know.” Naruto whispered back. “But I knew you would trust me and understand quickly. There are so many places like this Kakashi right under our nose and I can’t wait to share them all, to do them all with you.” His breath hitched. “So many ways, so much music, so many stories, so many customs. There is just so much.”

“I know.” Kakashi gave in and nipped Naruto’s bottom lip. Just a bit, enough to make the blond gasp and press closer to his body. “I’m looking forward to more Naruto.” Around them the music changed but Kakashi was uninterested in it. His only interest the person in his arms. “You’ll always take my breath away.” He breathed, dance was a window to Naruto’s soul. Sharing it with him, or just watching him… it was what Kakashi craved… what he wanted. Naruto’s true passion had ensnared and no matter what avenue it took for the passion to be shown… Kakashi would not turn away, he would not let go. It was too late for him and he did not mind. There were things he should be worried about but having Naruto come alive before him was all he could manage to care about. His head lowered again and when their lips met Kakashi could not think anymore.


End file.
